Animal I Have Become pt1
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: umm...Whenever Sesshoumaru comes into contact with something that reminds him of a bad point in his childhood, he regresses,literally,into a chibi, getting younger in age the more tramatic the experience. notes inside
1. Yasha! Play wit Sesshy!

Animal I Have Become

Notes:

This is an AU and OOC story with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I figured I'd do a humor this time.

THIS IS NOT A YAOI. I repeat **THIS IS NOT A YAOI**

Sorry to disappoint my loyal readers, but alas, this story is not a yaoi. Fear not, for there will be more yaoiliciousness later.

Bear with me people, I hate the first chapter ( or just the opening rather) of anything I write, because it's always awkward for me to get started. Will get better later, promise.

(These are my notes for the story's duration)

oOoOo

Inuyasha walked into the clearing. He had no idea what he was doing there, but he felt drawn to that particular place.

He didn't care.

Suddenly, he felt tired, and decided to nap under a willow.

oOoOo

He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, and he didn't care. But-needless to say-he wasn't exactly pleased with the way he was awoken.

How you ask? To his elder brother in one of his "moments".

"Yasha! Yasha! Come play wit Sesshy, Yasha!" Sesshoumaru all but yells as he pounces on Inuyasha in his chibi form.

Yes, chibi form. That was the rare moment. He went chibi, and he went nutso, leaving Inuyasha to be the one to care for him and ensure that he did nothing stupid to hurt himself, like he had one time when he attacked a lunching bear demon, petting it and calling it a "kitty" as he put it.

Inuyasha sweatdrops at the memory, but was quickly pulled out of it by seshoumaru's whimpering and teary eyes, as he pouted and pulled on his sleeve.

"You not gonna play wit Sesshy Yasha? Please? What did Sesshy do to make you hate him? Tell him and he make it all better! HE WILL HE PROMISES! JUST PLEASE DON'T HATE HIM NO MORES!"

Inuyasha's expression softens to that of a maternal nature, as he picks up the sniffling chibi, and hugs him to comfort him.

After a while of just standing there like that, Sesshoumaru had fallen asleep, and, seeing as he had a firm grip on Inuyasha's hair and that would really hurt, Inuyasha decided against trying to pry him off, and leave him, so he just carried him with him back to the group.

Upon arrival…


	2. Mama Yasha, Sesshy Hungy

Animal I Have Become

Notes: (same as last chapter)

Upon arriving in the clearing that his friends were in, Inuyasha was bombarded with upset humans, and a sleeping (or rather pretending to be asleep) Shippo and Kirara.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome screams upon sensing his aura, failing to notice the other very close. "WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU, YOU INSINSITIVE JERK!"

"OOWWWWYYYY!!!! YASHA! HURT! SESSHY HURT!"

"Umm…Sesshy?" Miroku inquires.

"Uh…yea," Inuyasha answers as he sooths the whimpering demon. "It's Sesshoumaru. When things that are going on remind him of something traumatic from his childhood, he returns to this state. So…I'm his caregiver until further notice."

"OH NO YOUR NOT!" Kagome yells, causing Sesshoumaru to whimper and further nestle himself against Inuyasha as a sense of refuge. " He is NOT staying with us, we are low on supplies as it is, we DON'T need him to feed to!" she seethes.

"Umm…yea, you won't have to. His appetite is very um…specific."

"So that's what that smell is mutt? Shouldn't you wean him? He's about what, 3?" Kouga inquires.

"Actually, one and a half, but yea, nothing else works…unfortunately for my dignity"

"Sesshy hungy Yasha."

"Yea yea, let's go. Be back."

With that, Inuyasha picks up the pup and walks off, with Kouga hot on his trail, leaving the stunned humans back at camp with a seething miko.

oOoOo

"Damnit ookami, must you follow me? It's gettin creapy!" Inuyasha sulks as he walks off to the hotspring nearby.

"Sry mutt, I just gotta see this." Was Kouga's reply.

"So…I take that as a yes then?" Inuyasha states. "dumb ass" he comments.

"Hey hey! Not in front of the kids!" Kouga shouts at the inu hanyou!

"KIDS?! What kids ya damn ookami? All the kids I see here is Sesshy-kins!"

"Yay! Mama Yasha no had Sesshy no mores!"

"I never did ya brat."

"Okay!" Sesshoumaru squeals in delight. "Eat now?"

"Hmm?"

"Yasha gonna let Sesshy eat now?"

"Yea. What do you want to eat? Some fish?"

"No. Sesshy want Mama Yasha's milk. Please. Need milk. Hungy."

With that, Sesshoumaru goes down a year, to being only six months old, and he didn't appear to be turning back anytime soon.

"damnit, just my luck. The lil bitch has gone and regressed even more than usual." The hanyou complains **":sigh:** now I can't even ask him what he needs. Oh well, I guess I should be okay."

With that, he moves his top down to produce a large c-cup breast (almost d).

"Oh great, just my luck, I'll be at this for a while."

"hunh?"

"The bigger the cup, the longer I have to take care of him. This shit sucks ass, cause it messes wit my fightin."

"Oh. I can stay and help if that's what you need" Kouga offers.

"umm…sure." Inuyasha hesitates, but doesn't want to put the now pup Sesshoumaru in any danger. "yea, that would be most appreciated"

Since Sesshoumaru was now finished supping, and was fast asleep, they headed back to camp.


	3. How Did I get Myself In This Situation?

Animal I have become

The walk back wasn't a very long one. However, it gave Inuyasha a chance to reflect on how it was he had found himself in this current situation.

Sixty years ago 

_Inuyasha was walking through the woods when he caught a smell of his brother, yet different. Less…menacing. He walks towards the scent, only to find a crying, smaller version of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha's first instinct was to leave the child, for he was certain that it was Sesshoumaru's bastard, and that the territorial bastard would soon be back. And lord knows he DIDN'T want to be there when that happened._

_As he turned to walk away, however, he was stopped by a whimpering. He turned back to see the boy cowering away from him, and figured he must be scared._

_His instincts reminded him of how hard it was for a pup to be alone, and therefore, he went over, only to have the child cower away even further. _

_When he finally realized this, he stopped where he was and sat._

_And he sat._

_And he sat._

_Until 20 minutes later, the boy crawled into his lap. _

_He looked up to him with inquiring amber eyes and said something the hanyou had not been expecting._

"_Sesshy lost. Need help. You help mister?"_

"_S-Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha choked out, for he could not believe this adorable creature was his brother…half-brother._

"_Yea, but Sesshy's better. Name too long. What's your name?"_

"_I'm your-…" he stopped himself, not wanting to confuse the boy by saying 'I'm your younger brother Inuyasha' instead, he just left at "I'm Inuyasha."_

"_Yasha it is then." The cute chibi inquired with a yawn._

_Yyou tired kid?"_

"_Yea, Sesshy tired. Sleep wit Yasha?"_

"_Sure kid, you can sleep wit me"_

_The hanyou jumped into a tree and there they napped the afternoon away._

_Upon waking, Inuyasha was thrown off. He had breast. Not very long ones, but breast in the least, and they smelled of milk. He also felt something attached to the breast._

_He looked down to see a now whimpering (and now baby) Sesshoumaru trying to suckle through his top._

'_So THAT'S what they're for.' The hanyou thinks to himself as he moves to move the babe, who immediately began to whimper louder._

"_Hush, hush no, little one. There will be no way for you to get what you want through that." He sort of figured out what to do from what the babe himself had done, and latched him onto the now weeping nipple._

"_There now, is that better?" he asked the now supping pup. _

_Not to long after, the pup had finished eating he had fallen asleep, followed by the hanyou._

Several hours later 

_It was now dusk, and the hanyou awoke to a shift in his lap. He opens his eyes to see a very confused looking (and full grown) Sesshoumaru._

'_Fuck' he thinks. 'I'm so dead, I'm so dead, I'm so dead!'_

"_You speak of this to NOONE got it younger brother?" the elder demon inquires._

"_Yea, yea sure, but what's this all about?"_

"_Umm…well…you see, when this Sesshoumaru comes into contact with something that is very stressful from his past, such as a bad memory, or something that was lacking…he…umm…goes into chibi form."_

"_Hmmm." _

_And with that the two brothers departed_

End of reflections 

Every since then, Inuyasha had taken care of the pup, though he wondered what he had done since he had left. He looked into his arms and found a toddler, though he wasn't sure how long that would stay.

He stopped dead in his track and looked at the now awake pup.

Sesshoumaru cutely rubbed his eyes and said:

"Yasha no gonna leave Sesshy 'lone again like b4…right? He felt abandoned, and big Sesshy did too. We stay wit you for a month, since you leave 50 years."

Inuyasha was stunned…to say the least. And ever so embarrassed, for he now figured that the non-chibi form of Sesshoumaru was just inside, yet fully awake and was able to see all that was transpiring between the hanyou and the chibi Sesshoumaru.

Now he had to know:

"Can big Sesshoumaru hear what is going on?"

"No, but lil Sesshoumaru's memories of this time get moved into big Sesshoumaru's brain we he goes back to normal. Why Yasha?"

"No reason" he says with a groan, but was instantly brought out of his depression by an annoying laugh from an ookami he forgot was following him.

"Hahaha! Now I DEFINITELY have to stay here and see what happens! OMG! Big mutt-face actually REMEMBERS this?! Man…that's rich!"

And with that, the ookami fell over laughing.

And with that, Inuyasha left him in the woods and headed back to the clearing.

Just outside of the clearing, he felt a snuggling, and looked down to see a now baby Sesshoumaru nestled into his chest, and cutely sucking his thumb.

"Aah the joys of parenting" Inuyasha sarcastically remarks with a sigh, and enters the clearing.


	4. Big Mouth Sesshy

Animal I have become

"See, fed and sleeping." Inuyasha sarcastically states upon entering the clearing.

"HMMF!" was Kagome's indignant reply. "You're lucky your holding him or I'd s-i-…KAWAIII!!!!!!" the miko screams as she and Sango rush the hanyou for the pup. They grab him away from Inuyasha, (which didn't bother him one bit) and went to the other end of the clearing.

Upon noticing that he no longer had his "mother" close by, the babe awakes and screams his displeasure at the top of his lungs.

If you thought Inuyasha had a big mouth as a baby, no one's heard Sesshoumaru wail. It was ten times the volume of the hanyou babe's, and Inuyasha felt put to shame.

Shortly after, Kouga enters, carrying Kaede on his back.

"There woman! Now get the fuck offa my back!" the ookami grumps.

"Ye should learn respect for…never mind, just thank ye for your help."

"Why are you here old woman?" the hanyou grumps (the crying was making him cranky, and the girls wouldn't let him come near, thinking that he was the cause of it).

"We have a demon near the village, and I was hoping that maybe ye would be willing to help, but you seem to have ye hands full." The old miko replies, while covering her ears against the ever increasing wails.

"Well it WOULD be quiet but those damn bitches won't let me near him!"

"I'll get him," the now grumpy Kouga offer. And, before the girls even had a chance to protest, the babe was back in the hanyou's arms, and quiet.

"Aah that's better" both elder demon's reply.

"Hehe, he wanted his mama Yasha." The kitsune snickers from behind Kagome.

"If it wasn't for the fact I don't wanna risk getting sat wit him in my arms…I'd squash you. Unfortunately for you, however, I have an impeccable memory…sometimes….and Kagome won't always be here to save you." the hanyou threatens.

"K-Kagome…help!" the kit stammers as he ducks behind the miko.

"Any way," the hanyou continues. "Let's get going."

"Going? Going where Inuyasha?" Kagome questions.

"To help Kade-sama's village." Kouga offers. "They're being attacked by a demon, but Inuyasha."

"Yea, yea, I know. Stand back and let you take the brunt of it. Only fight in defense. Must you constantly remind me? I'm dense, not stupid."

"Uhn…hunh…Don't they mean the same thing though Inuyasha?" The monk questions.

"Shut up ya damn lecher!"

and with that they were off.

--------------------oOoOoOoOo----------------------

I haven't stopped writing yet…well, for about thirty minutes while I go eat lunch…then I'll be back ppls! So please read and rate!


	5. Kouga, hold my bebe!

Animal I have become

Okay, first off, I know I promised that I wasn't done yesterday, but I got a little preoccupied with other things, so I'm updating now!

--------------------------oOoOoOoOo------------------------

The reach the village in no time, and Inuyasha instantly goes in attack mode.

"Kouga, hold my bebe! I gotta demon ta fight." The hanyou says, followed by the rolling up of his sleeves in a very over-exaggerated kind of way.

"Damnit mutt-face! Ya nearly dropped him!"

Just as he was planning on trekking to the demon, Sesshoumaru awakes again, and whimpers, promising of the noise to come.

"Fine, fine, but if anything happens to Kagome, I'm abandonin you ya lil pest!"

At that, the baby coos, and grabs hold of his kimono, beginning to try and devour the cloth.

"Alright, alright. I take it you're hungry now." The now calm(er) hanyou comments to no-one in particular, and takes off with the whimpering babe in his arms.

"Hold it Inuyasha! You're not SERIOUSLY about to walk away from this fight are you? What…I'm not good enough for you anymore, now that that bitch Kikyo's around?!" the peeved miko rants. "Then FINE, go ahead! Leave me you insensitive jerk! Just don't come back, you hear me?! DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR MISERABLE FACE AGAIN! I hate you…I love you…I despise you…I need you…I'll die if you don't come back….HURRY BACK INUYASHA! I'LL MISS YOU!"

"Spaz." The hanyou mutters under his breath. "Yes he is! Isn't he…she…damnit…masculine bitch…and she REALLY thinks I like her. Ha! What a joke. SHE'S a joke."

---------------------oOoOoOoOo-------------------------

meanwhile: back with the grope.

Kagome is "floating" around like a spaz, which really means that she was clombering around like a drunk.

"Baka onna." The kit and ookami mumble in unison, then look at each other and crack up laughing.

Needless to say, it was chaos.

The taijiya and monk went to kill the monster, when, with the final blow, they were struck down as well.

Thinking they were dead, the humans left the now snoozing demons where they lay, and went to bury their friends.

---------------------oOoOoOo--------------------

yada yada yada, last right read, yada yada yada, placed in the ground, yada yada, testimonials, suddenly:

Kagome: "…and Sango was the best friend a girl could ask fo- AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"I'm…NOT…dead! You IDIOT! YOU ALMOST BURIED ME ALIVE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!?!?!?!" the now fuming taijiya remarks as she takes the offered hand of her beloved monk.

"Oh Miroku, I just MELT in your touch!"

"Umm….Bankotsu…yoooouuuurrrr…touching me"

"So, the contact makes me gush"

"Damn, and we thought Jakotsu was bad!" says a now awake kouga.

"BOUT DAMN TIME YE WOKE UP!" exclaims kaede.

"YEA! WE HAD TA HALL ALLA THAT DEAD WEIGHT HERE BY OURSELVES!" the miko interjects.

"Are…are you calling me fat?! WAAAAHHHHHH!!! I'M A COW!"

And with that, the taijiya flees into the woods with the monk after her and the…Bankotsu…after him.

--------------------oOoOoOoOo--------------------

with Inuyasha.

"how much longer do I have to keep you?"

"Two months since you tried to dump me on the wolf. One more time outouto, and you'll be on permanent parent duty, got it!"

"Yea, yea, breastfeeding duty for months…yippie, not, I HATE my nipples being so sensitive!"

"Then let me feed, that should suffice for now."

"Yea, yea, perv."

And with that, the pup was fed.


	6. I could kill, him!

Well, this is part six, and I'll have part 7 soon, but I'm sorry they aren't as funny as they usually are, my muse was missing when writing these, if I could get some ideas, then I can post more soon, but ya, part 7 should be up within the hour.

Inuyasha sat.

and sat.

and sat.

and sat somemore.

Finally:

"GAH! How long ARE you cong to EAT?!"

The pup merely ignored him and kept eating, until it whimpere.

Inuyasha knew what that meant. It MEANT it was out of milk and wanted more. But he wasn't feeling generous, so instead, he decided to ignore the whimpers and remove the now stinky pup.

OF COURSE, the pup was malconteted with this.

OF COURSE, it screamed it's displeasure.

OF COURSE, Inuyasha flattened his ears against his head and groaned, knowing he would rather kill himself than go through this much longer.

'Wait...what?' said hanyou thought. "Why kill me, when I can kill...him!"

upon noticing the evil glint in his "mother's" eye, the pup got quiet...instantly.

"better." Now stop complainin and lemme finish with this diaper, then you can go back to stuffin your face."

after he was finished changing the...NOW...quiet babe, he allowed it to lach onto his other nipple, and settled in for a long...LONG...wait.

once again:

sry this took so long, and I'm sorry if this add and the next arent as funny as they usually are, my muse was missing, I think he was somewhere takin a nap, anyways, if I could get some random funnyness, then I could DEFINITELY have part eight up by the end of the day.


	7. I AM NOT HIS MOTHER!

Animal I Have Become

Ya, so like I said when I was posting Ch. 6, this chapter wasn't as good as I would have liked it to be. Hopefully it will get better; actually, my next one WILL be better. But please, tell me what you think.

Later that evening, Inuyasha stumbled into the clearing, only to be met with a….still…drunkenly gallivanting Kagome.

Said girl was only brought down from her high when a certain taijiya asks a question that's been on everyone's mind:

"Umm…Inuyasha, where do you usually go when he gets like this?" Said demon slayer inquires.

"Umm…father's house in the mountains" the hanyou answers, " a lot of the times…well, every time…I just get randomly transported there, but only when I'm not doing anything important. And there to greet me, is a very chibi Sesshy."

Upon hearing the nickname, the kit snickers.

"Sorry guys, but I could just picture 'Sesshy' in a diaper and shirt runnin up to Inuyasha and grabbin hold of his leg, like a kid to his mother."

Said kit cracks up laughing.

"First, I'M NOT HIS…MOTHER!" the hanyou shudders. "Second, he can hear every word you say and you'll get it later. His mind's like a steel trap. Believe me, I know." The hanyou mumbles the last part."

Ya, so short, AND sucky, anyway, I will hopefully become inspired soon, but that is not a guarantee. Until then, please enjoy one of my other stories.


	8. what a conclusion, ne?

Sorry that it's been a while, and that this chapter jumps forward a little. It's the same day as the drunk gallivant, but it's night time.

That evening, Inuyasha was sitting and enjoying his fish. Sesshoumaru was happily tucked away in a blanket on his lap, and mewling softly in his sleep.

Inuaysha decided to eat quickly, not knowing _when_ the babe would awaken, and he didn't want to go on an empty stomach.

Then, there was a whimper, just as the hanyou put the last piece in his mouth. 'well, at least, he was considerate enough to wait until I ate this time' the hanyou thinks, standing to go find a nice place. 'that must mean this whole fiasco is almost over.'

He walked toward a stream he had seen earlier, and trips over a tree root, neither crushing the one in his arms.

Standing, he looks up to see that there was nothing there. Not even a tree.

Shrugging, he turns to go forward, only to see the forest has shifted – somehow – and there is now a tree in front of him, almost daring him to take the bate. Inuyasha, being the very brash person that he is, takes the bait, and challenges back with a, "Move!"

He thus stumbles on another invisible root to end up on his back side, as the tree moves to the right, and lets him go past. Scrambling to get away from the bewitched patch of vegetation, he thinks he must be crazy, and nothing happened. Only to look back and see that the tree had gone back, and he was now closed in. 'well, at least no one will be able to get in.'

He begins to feed Sesshoumaru, who happily begins to mentally speak with him, appeased that he wasn't going to starve to death.

'Hmm, and here I was thinking that you were going to starve me to death, little brother.'

'feh, like I actually _give_ a crap, big brother. Or, should I say…little on. Well, I would if I wanted to die, which I don't, so I won't say that, therefore –'

'ENOUGH! Let me eat in peace!'

'fine.'

So, inuyasha waits.

It was becoming a routine, but he wasn't complaining…loudly.

Unfortunately, they ended up with a visitor. Well, actually two.

Naraku, and an infant.

"so I did get it right." Naraku comments aloud with a smirk, the toddler wiggling to get down.

"down! Down! Kouga want down!"

After that, Sesshoumaru changed back, and the two brothers flew away from each other, each still looking surprisedly at the now toddler Kouga.

"Kouga want papa Inu!!!!!!!!!! Pease let Kouga down now……"

He was released and he ran over to Inuyasha. "Papa! Sire!"

"Wait…what?" Inuyasha asked confusedly.

"Papa." The toddler points to Inuyasha. "Sire" he points to Sesshoumaru. "Puppy." He points to himself.

"Hunh? Is this the real Kouga?"

"No." was all Naraku said in reply, and then a simple: "have fun" as he vanished.

Well, things were certainly getting weird.

Yes, yes, a cliffhanger for the end of the story.

Who can guess what my next on will be? It won't be strictly humor though, it will be humor and drama, and maybe a little romance between the brothers. Who knows.

Anywho, the summary is basically: toddler kouga, and wolf Kouga (the toddler is inu) don't get along, but jyah, that's the way it works. Toddler Kouga goes all the way back to infant toddler (like, new born status), and they pretty much have to raise him…but it might take a while, so jyah!


End file.
